


I Don't Think We Would Be Blamed

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is ready to kick some ass, M/M, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Matsukawa Issei &/ Hanamaki TakahiroFandom: HaikyuuMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: omg what did these dumbasses do NOWDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:TIME: approximately 3 minutes away from getting their asses kicked by IwaizumiPLACE: at the back of the school's main gymnasium, hiding for their lives~~Alternatively: HanaMatsu Have Had EnoughNote: IwaOi is the subject of the fic, but isn't actually shown in this fic.





	I Don't Think We Would Be Blamed

“Shit do you think anyone saw us?” Hanamaki asked, slightly out of breath.

“Yahaba might have,” Matsukawa said, dropping to ground.

“Iwaizumi is totally gonna kill us for this,” Hanamaki said before sitting on the ground next to Matsukawa.

“Look, it’s Iwaizumi’s fault for telling us that he was gonna say something to Oikawa about his feelings and then backing out at the last second,” Matsukawa argued.

“Exactly! You can’t just say that you’re gonna confess on Valentine’s Day after months of saying that you’re in love with a guy and then just back out,” Hanamaki agreed.

“We couldn’t just sit by and do nothing! There was no way I was going to be able to take much more of Iwaizumi’s pining,” Matsuka said.

“I don’t know how much more of hearing Iwaizumi pining and complaining about Oikawa’s fangirls I could take,” Hanamaki sighed, resting his head against the building.

“Though to be honest, I could at least stand Iwaizumi a little better,” Matsukawa said. “It was Oikawa sending fifty messages at three in the damn morning that was really starting to get on my nerves.”

“I mean if people knew the whole situation, I don’t think we would be blamed for getting Oikawa chocolate and faking a confession from Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki said.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have left the chocolate in the gym,” Matsukawa admitted.

“And leave our asses trapped in the clubroom where Iwaizumi would corner us in a second with no way out? Absolutely not!” Hanamaki said, his breathing starting to stabilize.

“So how long do you think it will be before Iwaizumi realizes we just circled back to behind the gym?” Matsukawa asked, trying not to laugh.

“Alright where did you fuckers go I know you’re around here somewhere!” Iwaizumi called.

“Shit we should probably move,” Matsukawa said.

“There’s a door to the back of the gym around the corner,” Hanamaki suggested.

“On it,” Matsukawa responded.

And before Iwaizumi could find them, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were hiding in the back part of the gym that was usually partitioned off.

“So are we doing anything for Valentine’s Day?” Hanamaki asked.

“I got so invested in dealing with Iwaizumi’s romance life I kinda forgot about us,” Matsukawa admitted.

“Okay good because the same thing happened to me,” Hanamaki said relieved. 

“Well I think I can find something for you to be doing together today,” Iwaizumi said.

“Well, um, shit.”


End file.
